


Danny Phantom : a security problem

by FlorianeHRNZ



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorianeHRNZ/pseuds/FlorianeHRNZ
Summary: (/!/For the people who saw the cartoon, this fanfic settles up while the episode "phantom planet" never happened.After many ghost's attacks which occurred at Casper High, Vlad, Amity Park's mayor decide to settle a ghost shield around the school for the ''students' security''. But Danny will discover soon that it's not the unique reason of this choice from his worst nemesis.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Kudos: 19





	Danny Phantom : a security problem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic awhile ago in French but I thought it would be nice to translate it for more people to enjoy it. I hope you will like it !

It had been a long week. For me, as well for Sam, Tucker and Jazz. The town hadn’t stopped to be attacked by ghosts, especially at school. I hadn’t have a minute of respite. With the Box ghost who had tried new boxes to haunt, or the Lunch Lady who had attempt to wreck the cafeteria because someone had changed the menu again, or even Skulker who had hunted me an entire day to hang me on his trophy wall. I was tired of this. I was just hoping, when I woke up that morning, that this week would be calmer.

Except that, when I went down the stairs hardly woke up, my dad dragged me to the kitchen to see a conference, at the TV, spoken by Vlad, the new mayor of Amity Park, on the new rules about the security.

My dad loved Vlad. They had been friends, a long time ago. But if my father would know that Vlad Masters is actually Vlad Plasmius and that he has tried to kill more than once for more than a year and a half, I think he wouldn’t like him that much. Me on the other hand, I was tired to see him everywhere : at the television, on billboards all around the town, or even in the news paper ! It annoyed me the most. But I couldn’t do anything about that. Because in fact, Vlad knows my secret, and if I reveal to the entire world his ghost alter ego, like me, then he will reveal mine too. So I was waiting in the shadow, hoping a great opportunity to intervene.

However, I had to deal with this conference because of my dad, but something caught my attention.

« … Secondly, following the various ghost attacks which occurred in Casper High these few weeks, I owe myself as mayor of this city to protect our kids from this threat. So, I announce to you all today that the school will be surrounded by a ghost shield new generation from now on, twenty four seven. No ghost will be able to enter the establishment while the shield is working… »

I thought that something was off about that. Vlad who install a shield around Casper High ? But the truth is that it wasn’t bothering me at all. It meant that I wouldn’t get attack by ghosts at school and I liked this idea a lot. Except that I know Vlad wouldn’t do that for no reason. I saw his look through the television screen, a maleficent look. I should probably stay on my guard.

I spent the whole breakfast to ask myself what kind of plan Vlad had elaborated this time, or if he had truly thought about the security of the inhabitant of the town for once, but it was too perfect to be true. I had to find what he was up to.

Then I finished dressing me up before reached Sam and Tucker who were in front of my house.

« Hey ! What’s up dude. » Tucker asked me.

« Hey Danny, did you see Vlad’s speech this morning ? I’m willing to bet this shield wasn’t set up for security reasons. » Sam said to me. I saw that she was a bit worried about all of this, and I found that a little bit cute honestly.

« Yes, I know, but I’m trying to think that all of this is really to protect the students, besides it suits me. No more ghost, no more fight in the middle of the courses. My grades have dropped dramatically lately, I have to catch up. I hope. I will take care of the shield later. »

And I wasn’t really worried about that because generally I can go through ghost shields when I’m into my human form. So I didn’t have to worry, theoretically.

We were moving forward to the school’s doors when I got electrocuted by an invisible wall. It was the shield.

« Danny ! » Sam screamed worried.

« I-I don’t understand ? Why can’t I pass through this shield ?! I asked, waiting for somebody to answer me when I heard someone’s voice behind me.

« Because it was made especially for you, Daniel. »

I turned around and saw Vlad, in front of me, sporting a satisfied smile of his new creation.

« Vlad ! You fruit-loop ! What have you done again ?! » I said angrily to him.

« Well, as you can see, I enhanced the basic ghost shield we all know and making it more effective. Now, the slightest ectoplasmic trace cannot pass through the shield. It means that now, Daniel, You cannot enter the establishment while this shield is on, as Danny Phantom as well as Danny Fenton ! »

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe you think this chapter is kinda short, and it is. But this is a short story, which is only composed of eight chapters.  
> I will try at least to update it often ;) Be ready for more !


End file.
